Running out of time
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: What if you knew death was upon someone, but didn’t take the time to do something about it? Why don’t you ask Yami…he seems to know what that’s all about
1. Prologue

Skf: I'm sure your all hating me for starting yet another fic. But I hope you like it ^_^

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"That's it!! I've had enough of you!! You think your so high and mighty"

 Yami could almost feel the boy's rage, the voice sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Why are you looking so surprised…you know you had it coming bastard."

 Yami could hear screams in the background. He believed that someone was yelling. 

"No! Stop it, don't do it!"

 Something along those lines. 

"Don't give me that confused look. You knew this day would come. So let me end your pitiful existence now"

 Yami was actually starting to feel uncomfortable with this situation. Then a gunshot sounded and someone fell to the ground.

Yami shot up from his sleep, that dream…he recognized all of those voices but to whom did they belong? He knew that it was no dream, he didn't have dreams he only had visions of the future. Which brought Yami to the conclusion that someone he knew was going to die…soon. But one could only wonder who?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Skf: I know it was short, but I want to see if people like it before I continue. And don't worry the chapters will be long ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Skf: Chapter one is here!

Yami: Took you long enough

Skf: Shut up

*~~*~~*Chapter 1*~~*~~*

_//It has been a couple days since I saw that dream, I have it every night. Each night provides more detail, then the night before. I have yet to figure out who the people in the dream are. But I know the event is coming near…I must figure out who they are before someone makes a terrible mistake._

_Yugi was very concerned with my lack of interaction with everyone as of late. He figures there was most likely something wrong.//_

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong…you've been distant with everyone lately, is something wrong?"

"No Yugi everything is fine"

"Are you sure? Because if it's about Jou sitting on you I swear it was an accident"

"Hn…thanks for reminding me about that light. Do not worry everything is fine"

"Alright"

_//I knew he wasn't convinced in the slightest way, he just doesn't want to make me angry by pestering me about it. Well even if I did inform Yugi of this dream he would just become paranoid and start freaking out. That's the last thing I need. I'm having enough trouble trying to keep myself from going insane; I don't need Yugi adding to that pressure.//_

_//Let's see, I hardly have any information on the people in the dream. But I have a very strong feeling I know everyone in it. Hmm maybe I could start by thinking of everyone I know that would be considerable for causing a death…let's see there was Bakura, there was also Marik and sadly even his supposed 'Light' could probably pull it off too. Okay, so I have three suspects…but who would they want to kill? Well let's see all three of them hate…well me. Is there anyone else they'd want to kill? I don't think there is. Am I the person who dies? I'll have start getting more cautious, but I can't jump to conclusions. I know there's probably not much time left before this incident takes place but. What else can I do? I need to know more before I can do anything about it.// _

_//I guess the only thing left to do is to wait until the night where everyone in the dream is distinguished. But can I figure this out before it's too late?//_

"Yami?…Yami are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Anzu…"

_//There…now Yugi is sending me the worried glance again. I wonder how long Anzu was talking to me before she noticed I wasn't listening. I should probably find out what they're talking about before they ask me what I think about it. //_

"Hey…where'd Jou go?" 

_//Hmm, Yugi's giving me that look again. I really have to start paying attention.//_

"He's over there fighting with Kaiba…don't you remember him leaving Yami?"

_//Oh man, this is awkward I wish everyone would stop staring at me.//_

"Wow, Jou looks like he's getting pretty angry."

"Wow, you're right Ryou. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Should we go help him Yami?"

"I wouldn't worry Yugi. Jou is a sensible person. He won't do anything he shouldn't." 

"Yeah, you're right.  Oh look! Honda is about to walk into that guy!"

"He should start paying more attention"

"Did the guy just punch Honda in the stomach or did Honda have a kidney failure?"

_//Um…ok that was odd…back to the matter at hand. Maybe just maybe if I go to sleep earlier I can have the dream longer…it's worth a try. Though it will probably worry Yugi even more. The poor boy is going to die of worry before I find out anything about this dream.//_

"Yami, it's time to go to class. Didn't you hear the bell?"

_//Well I see no point in answering Yugi's question. I think he already knows the answer.//_

_//Finally the time I've been waiting for. It's now 9:00 pm, and I'm hoping since I'm going to bed earlier the dream will extend its length so maybe I can figure some of this out.//_

*~~*Dream*~~*

"That's it!! I've had enough of you!! You think your so high and mighty"

_//Every single time it starts right here. Wait I recognize this place…its Dimono high!//_

"Why are you looking so surprised…you know you had it coming bastard."

"No! Stop it, don't do it!"

_//That voice telling this person not to do it…it sounds so familiar.//_

Yami turned towards the owner of the voice hoping to catch a glimpse of their appearance. But when Yami looked he realized it was none other than Anzu!

_//Anzu!! Well at least I know that she's out of danger//_

"Don't give me that confused look. You knew this day would come, so let me end your pitiful existence now" 

_//Ok, here come the gunshot if I could only see who the shooter and the one who gets shot is…//_

Like all of the other times the gunshot came and Yami heard the person drop to the ground. Yami took a deep breath expecting to wake up, but realized that he didn't and the dream carried on.

Anzu fell to her knees and cried, and suddenly Yami noticed that someone else was standing beside Anzu, his eyes also filling with tears

"…How could you do this?" 

Yami could see blood slowly spreading over the pavement; he could understand why that person was so upset.

"The simple fact is…I don't care anymore, I had enough"

The shooter was slowly coming into view, Yami could see their shoes

_//Just come a little closer, if I see who the shooter is maybe I can stop them//_

Just as the shooter was about to walk into Yami's view, Yami was woken by his alarm clock.

*~~*End of dream*~~*

_//I was so close! All I got see was their shoes…and that's not much of a help. Everyone wears the same fricken shoes! Stupid media making everyone wear the same shoes thinking they'll be cool if they do.//_

"Yami! Come on! You're going to make us late!"

"Coming"

_//I was so close to making breakthrough. All I know is that this event will take place at Dimono high, Anzu will cry, and the shooter likes to wear fashionable shoes.//_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Skf: Yes…that is chapter one

Yami: You enjoy putting me through this mental anguish don't you?

Skf: Well…it certainly does amuse me

Yami: ~.~ That's what I thought

Skf: ^_^ Anyhow, please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Skf: I'm back!

Yami: (Rolls his eyes) Yahoo!

Skf: Shut up, you're so mean to me

Yami: You should talk

Skf: But I'm allowed to be mean to you

Yami: This is cruel and unusual

* * *

_On the way to school I guess Yugi thought it would be a good time to ask some questions, which I truly preferred not answering. I was driving myself insane with this predicament I didn't want him to go insane as well…but I just hate lying to him._

"Yami…is…there something bothering you?"

_I tired my best to force a smile; Yugi didn't need to know of this until I have it completely figured…actually let me rephrase that…**if** I figure it out completely._

"Don't worry light, everything is fine"

"Then why have you been spacing out so much lately?"

"Oh…I was…thinking about what I should do for my…history project, it's very important you know…it's worth…15% of our mark"

_Tch…I didn't realize what a terrible lair I am…I should work on that. It would make being believed so much easier._

"Oh, well that's a valid reason. Good luck with your project"

_Uh…did Yugi actually believe that? Hmm I'll have to remember to teach him not to be so gullible._

Before Yami could figure out if Yugi seriously believed him or not, the warning bell rang and they had to go their separate ways.

_I wonder if I could get away with sleeping in class? I highly doubt it…maybe I should try though._

But just as Yami was thinking this the teacher had caught someone else sleeping, and slammed a ruler on their desk to wake them up.

_Uh…on second thought maybe I won't…_

"What the hell are you staring at Pharaoh?"

"That's none of your concern tomb robber."

Bakura just glared at Yami, he could tell Yami was focusing very hard on something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well…you're obviously trying to figure something out…tell me Pharaoh is your little brain having trouble finding the answer."

"Shove it tomb robber, why don't you just turn around and leave the thinking to your superiors."

Bakura's glare just darkened, many images of Yami's death flashed through Bakura's head, these images made Bakura smirk at the very thought of Yami's death.

"You better watch your back Pharaoh…because I'm the one who's going to end your pitiful existence"

With that Bakura turned around, but what Bakura said was echoing through Yami's head.

_My pitiful existence? That's exactly what the shooter in the dream said! Could the shooter be Bakura and the victim be me? It's so hard to tell because Bakura gives me death threats all the time…but I think I'll start watching my back._

After class Yami was heading towards his locker, when he spotted Bakura talking with Marik. When Bakura noticed Yami both Bakura and Marik turned and glared at Yami. Yami quickly looked away and sped down the hall.

_Whew…that was close…I never trusted those two before, but I defiantly don't trust them even more. Is that even possible?_

"Yami! What's wrong with you? I was coming to say hi and you practically ran down the hallway!"

"Oh sorry Jou, I was just trying to get away from Bakura and Marik"

"Yeah, those two are creepy"

_You have no idea Jou…maybe I should pretend to be sick and just go home. Not only would I feel safer but I'd be able to sleep! _

Just as Yami was about to tell Jou he wasn't feeling well, he noticed that Jou' was clenching his fists.

"What's wrong Jou?"

"Hm? Oh I just saw Kaiba…I was expecting an insult"

"Oh, well I'm not feeling to well. So I'm going to go home, tell Yugi for me."

"Sure thing Yami"

Yami had just signed out and was on his way to head home when he saw Bakura and Marik standing in front of the doors. Yami decided not to take a chance, so he went to find a different set of doors.

_Ah finally, at least I can go to sleep now that I'm home. Hopefully I can figure out the shooter this time…but I probably just jinxed myself_

((Dream))

"That's it!! I've had enough of you!! You think your so high and mighty"

_Alright…this time I'll look for details…_

"Why are you looking so surprised…you know you had it coming bastard."

"No! Stop it, don't do it!"

"Don't give me that confused look. You knew this day would come, so let me end your pitiful existence now"

Yami shuddered when he heard that...now all he could think about was Bakura in class today.

The gunshot rang through the air, Anzu fell to the ground on started crying, and when Yami looked over he discovered that the person standing beside Anzu was Yugi!

_Yugi! Well at least I know he's not involved_

"…How could you do this?"

The blood of whoever was shot was slowly spreading across the pavement.

"The simple fact is…I don't care anymore, I had enough"

_Okay, please don't wake up! I need to know who the shooter is!_

Just as the shooter was walking into view, Anzu shouted.

"Stay away from us!"

"Don't worry Anzu, I'm not going to kill you…my business was only with him"

_Well at least no one else that I know of dies…_

By this time Yugi was crying all the tears he possibly could. Yami wanted to go over and comfort him…but if he did he might end the dream.

"Oh…did I mention that if you tell anyone about this…I'll have to kill you as well"

_Well I'm obviously not going to be able to see the shooter…but maybe I'll be able to see the victim._

When Yami looked over at the victim he could only see their hair…but it was impossible to see what colour the hair was because it was completely covered in blood. The shooter obviously shot them in the head.

_Damn…maybe if I walk a little closer I'd be able to see the shooter_

Yami took one step, but as soon as he moved everyone's heads whipped around obviously alarmed by his presence. The shooter lifted the gun towards him and yet another shot rang through the air.

((End of dream))

Yami bolted out of his sleep…he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, when he looked down his white shirt was soaked with blood.

_…Note to self…when in a dream don't move…_

Just as Yami was going to phone an ambulance, he felt dizzy and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Skf: Mwhahahahahahhaha! Is he dead? I know…but you don't!

Yami: T.T So much…pain…

Skf: I know that was terribly short, but I have to study for my finals

Yami: good, at least I won't see you for awhile then

Skf: -.-; Anyway review…please?


	4. Chapter 3

Skf: Bwhahahahaha! I live!

Yami: ¬¬ BOO!

Skf: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and thank my reviewers.

**Nachzes-Black Rider: **Oo; You're going to have to stop laughing sometime……don't you have to breathe? I'd simply love to let you know if you're right or wrong…but as stated I can't so…I'm afraid you'll have to suffer until the end of the story.

**Misura: **Me? Kill Yami? Never… (Shifty eyes) ((Yami: ¬¬ I don't like those odds)) I'm glad I made you grin and sorry for making you stop grinning…Oo; that didn't really make sense. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Angel-of-the-Apocalypse:** No, I'm afraid he doesn't…but that just may be because I like torturing him . Thanks for the review!

**Seto's girl-942: **OO Gah! Don't die on me! Here's an update to keep you going

* * *

Concerned voices echoed through the room, weeping could also be heard. Everyone was sitting around a lone hospital bed hoping that everything would be okay. Most had started loosing hope, but then two crimson eyes opened.

"Yami!"

_…Is that Yugi? Where am I? Everything is so bright…what happened?_

A stabbing pain in the chest quickly reminded Yami why he was here. He slowly glanced down only too see something he wished he hadn't. May bandages wrapped around his chest with blood slowly seeping through.

"Yami! Are you okay?"

"Yami, are you in pain?"

"What happened Yami?"

"Who did it Yami?"

"Did you see the shooter?"

The questions swirled around in Yami's head; he had no idea which to answer first, and just how exactly to explain the answers without telling them about the dream.

_Ugh…how am I going to do this? I can't let them know about the dream, I'm tormenting myself with it…I don't want to torment them as well._

"Whoa, slow down kids. He still needs rest"

"Oh…sorry sir"

_Phew, thank God the doctor came…I don't know if I could've come up with an answer for those questions without letting the dream thing slip._

"Why don't you kids, come back tomorrow to visit?"

The group nodded reluctantly and bid their farewell promising Yami they'd be back tomorrow. As they left the doctor turned to Yami.

"You'd better get some sleep. The nurse will come in soon with your uh…food."

Yami grimaced he'd heard many things about this supposed hospital "food." The doctor noticed the look on Yami's face and had a look of pity on his face.

"Yes, well…you'll have to get use to it. You're going to be here for awhile."

With that the doctor turned and walked out of the room. That's when the realization hit Yami.

_You're going to be here for a while…that means that I can sleep with little to none distractions! That means I may be able to figure this dream out…as long as I don't move and get shot again._

So Yami closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stabbing pains in his chest. Fortunately for Yami sleep came easily, and the dream continued…

((Dream))

"That's it!! I've had enough of you!! You think your so high and mighty"

"Why are you looking so surprised…you know you had it coming bastard."

"No! Stop it, don't do it!"

"Don't give me that confused look. You knew this day would come, so let me end your pitiful existence now"

_Man, I can't shake this bad feeling every time I hear that…the voice just sounds…so familiar…_

The gunshot rang through the air; Anzu fell to the ground and started crying with Yugi standing beside her.

"…How could you do this?"

The blood of the victim was slowly spreading across the pavement. Creating a thick puddle by their head.

"The simple fact is…I don't care anymore, I had enough"

"Stay away from us!"

"Don't worry Anzu, I'm not going to kill you…my business was only with him"

Yugi was crying all the tears he possibly could.

"Oh…did I mention that if you tell anyone about this…I'll have to kill you as well"

_Okay, don't move…don't move. Maybe the dream will continue if I stop thinking about it ending._

Anzu and Yugi looked at the shooter very frightened, and started backing up slowly.

_Oh please, please don't let anything happen to them…_

"Why are you backing up? Do you believe I'm crazy now?"

Yugi and Anzu stood still and gave the shooter a blank expression clearly unsure of how to reply.

Yami looked over at the shadow of the shooter, barely being able to breathe because of the tension.

_Please let them be okay…please_

"Well? Do you finally think I'm crazy?"

"Anzu! Yugi!"

Yami whipped his head around just as everyone else. Everyone was clearly surprised by the presence of someone else. While Anzu and Yugi were slightly happy that there was someone there to help Yami was greatly saddened.

_I sincerely hope this person isn't someone else who is going to end up getting hurt._

Yami saw the shooter raise his gun, and Yami's eyes widened he wanted to scream and tell the person to get out of the way but Yami knew what would happen if he alerted them.

Anzu noticed the shooter raising his gun and then she looked back at the person running towards them. Her eyes that were filled with despair seemed to stare at Yami as if begging him to do something.

_…I'm sorry Anzu…there's nothing I can do right now…_

Anzu quickly looked away as if she had never been staring at him in the first place. The person running was getting closer and closer.

"Oh boy, another friend to play with…"

((End of dream))

Yami awoke to the feeling of someone jabbing their finger into his side. He slowly and angrily opened his eyes to see an old lady is a nurses' outfit standing there poking him.

"Sorry to wake you. But it didn't look like you were very comfortable…are you in pain?"

Yami quickly shook his head no, still quite angry about being woken up. It would be impossible to fall back asleep after seeing that.

"Well, I'm glad I woke you. It looked like you were having a nightmare"

_I was…the future is nothing abut a nightmare…_

* * *

Skf: Well there you go, here's an update for you all. I didn't really feel like updating but when I looked at my profile I realized that today is my 2nd year anniversary at I felt I had to do SOMETHING!

Yami: ¬¬ I've put up with you for two years?

Skf: Yuppers!

Yami: T.T Poor me…

Skf: Anyway happy 2 year anniversary to me!


End file.
